An unexpected capture
by navi.fae
Summary: Gajeel always completes his missions for Phantom Lord perfectly, but this latest mission he picks up an extra souvenir. A blue haired Fairy. Unexpected circumstances and trouble arise. (This is my first fanfiction, so things may be a lil rough. Critique is welcomed and please enjoy :D )
1. Levy Wakes Up

Chapter 1

"Levy wakes up"

Levy woke as a dim light began to pierce into her consciousness. Her mind ached at the effort. She tried to move from the cold wall and found her wrists and ankles bound by metal chains. Her joints shot pain in protest and Levy gasped as she could feel the blossoming of a purple bruise on her stomach. She struggled to look up, trying to remember where she was. Her mind sagged with the effort, trying to fight against a haze. Where were Jet and Droy? her mind remembered being with Shadow Gear, walking from the guild hall after a rambunctious night. It had been late. They had been happy and laughing. Where were they now? She hiccuped a sob. They had been attacked. Jet and Droy had not stood a chance against their assailant. Levy's eyes grew watered as she recalled the image of Jet and Droy laying on the ground, defeated and beaten. Jet had looked painfully at her and whispered crookedly to run. Levy had tried to. Her feet had slapped against the ground tracing her steps back towards the guild. It's light could still be seen against the night sky, a gold glow against the foreboding shadows. She could not remember how far she had managed to run, just that, as she rounded a corner she had collided with the very shadow that had attacked them. The monstrous red eyes reared in her vision. Levy shrunk against the mental image and fought against her binds as she fought her mind against those eyes.

Levy was struggling against her binds as she heard a loud clang from farther down the passage. Her heart stopped and stuttered for a moment. She strained her eyes to see into the gloom towards the source of the sound.

"Oy, ya up yet?" Came a harsh gravel of a voice.

Levy shrunk against the wall, trying to make herself small and to create distance from the sound. The air began to smell of metal. Levy's nose itched at the sensation and her mind began to flash with memories. Jet and Droy beaten. Feet running against the cobblestones. A feeling an intense dread. And permeating it all, was that smell of metal. Levy's heartbeat accelerated as she tried to choke down the paralyzing fear that had risen with her memories.

Heavy footsteps began to reverberate against the walls. Levy struggled against the binds and pushed herself further into the stone wall behind, feeling it's mortar pressing into her skin. A callused hand gripped her under her chin and forced her to look up. Hazel fear-laced eyes met cold red ones. Levy forced down her fear as she met those eyes. She had to, for her friends, her teammates. She could not let that fear consume her. For fairy tail she had to be strong. She began to fill with determination adn fire, warming her against the night.

The shadow made a strange noise "Gihi" followed by a swift punch to her stomach. Levy gasped as the walls slipped from her vision and her eyes fell to blackness. She did not feel the ground as her face fell forward.

(AN: It's a little slow in the beginning and all, but I wanted to try and set up the premise and scenery a lil bit before moving forward. I also wanted to mention that it has an M rating due to implication and mmmmaybe some citrisy chapters later on. If I can work up the courage to write them. Critiques are always welcome. Ciao all you gorgeous people!)


	2. Gajeel's Eyes

Chapter 2

"Gajeel's Eyes"

Gajeel plodded into the Phantom Lord guild, carrying his bundle loosely on her shoulder. His mission was done and now all he needed to do was wait. There was certain to be a fight between the two guilds and Gajeel was excited to go against them. They were such a weak guild and had to be taken down a peg or two he thought. He grinned his wolfish smile as he thought of the destruction he had left behind; their guidl hall in shambles, some members beaten and tied to a tree in the city park. he scowled as his mind brought up that team. They were one of the weakest in the guild but were treated as one of the most beloved. He had seen how Fairy Tail had accepted them and treated them and felt it was injustice. The weak should be destroyed as the strong prospered. That was how Phantom Lord worked. So he had to teach those insipid fairies a lesson.

It had been so easy too. They were careless. Stupid. They did not even think for a moment that they could be in trouble so close to their precious coddling guild. The two men had gone down first, throwing pitiful attacks towards him. They had been so weak and idiotic. The girl had tried to run at first, after watching her teammates fall so easily. She had tried to make it back to her guild, probably the wisest move the shrimpy girl could make. She was still too slow though and gajeel had not had any trouble finding her. He had followed her over rooftops, watching as the bobbing blue head wound through the alleys. He jumped from the roof to block her path. Standing at his full height he towered the girl and cast her into his shadow. She had been so scared, panting and sweating, the smell of fear wafting off in waves. He had felt such disgust and wanted to finish this quickly. But she had surprised him, throwing spells at him, blindingly him with a sudden appearance of flame in between them. While his eyes blinked away the white spots, he sensed her petite figure trying to race past under his arm and against the wall. His hand snaked out and grasped her arm sharply and slammed her against the ground. She writhed against his grasp and, as his eyes caught her other wrist moving against the air, another flame erupted between them. Despite it's bright light the heat was not substantial enough to shake his grip and in the red glow her eyes met his with a fght and a fierceness that had been missing from her teammates. Gajeel almost could not believe it. Where had the scared little thing gane? He could not believe her moxy. She met his gaze with her own, not breaking eye contact. He quickly knocked her out and carried her back to where her teammates lay. His mind not letting him forget about her eyes.

(AN: I like short chapters, quick and easy. Woo. A bit more explanation here than there were in the last chapter so hopefully you dear readers can understand what's going on a teensy bit more. I was so concerned that the last chapter was too short and didnt explain things well. I love critiques and hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Read lots darlings!)


	3. Juvia makes an appearance

Chapter 3

"Juvia makes an appearance"

Gajeel brought the knocked out Levy to his room in Phantom Lord before going to report to Master Jose. He locked his door before heading towards the master's quarters. As he neared the office, he sense Juvia behind him.

"I heard your part of the mission was a success." Came the melancholia voice of the water mage. Gajeel grunted in response. "I also heard that you brought in a female member from their guild. Did you forget that it was my part of the mission to kidnap the heartfilia girl?" Gajeel turned his beastly stare onto the mage.

"I ain't forget nothin." He said, his voice filled with warning.

Juvia walked on, her eyes not betraying how she might have felt. "Taking two beloved members is sure to stir them up. We may have to prepare for a ertaliation attack from them, especially if they find their friends hurt."

"Tch, I ain't scared of a fight from that weak guild. I look forward to it." Gajeel parted his lips in a semblance of a grin that looked more beastily than joyful.

"Then maybe you should be more concerned how I may feel if I find the girl you took…. damaged." Juvia turned to face him, letting the implication suspend between them. Gajeel scoffed at the notion.

"I'm not going to do that to her." He muttered. Juvia did not reply, walking onward down the hall.

Juvia was fearful for the girl. Gajeel never showed interest in woman, only wanting to fight. She did not know what Gajeel was planning for her but shuddered as some ideas crossed her mind. Phantom lord was a cruel guild and Juvia felt for the poor girl brought in by their cruelest member. Juvia was probably the closest to him and even she wondered sometime about that man. He was so closed off and distant. His few interactions with other members of the guild were always violent or crass. Juvia sighed and walked on thinking of the poor girl. "Hopefully her guild comes to save her soon, drip drop drop."

(AN: I don't think I like the shorter chapters as much, I should try adding more content and descriptions in the next few chapters and see how that feels. Lemme know what ya'll think! You're faces are made of awesome and any tips or tricks of the trade are super appreciated. Ciao Darlings!)


	4. Levy Plans an Attack

Chapter 4

"Levy Plans an Attack"

Levy woke up and found herself, for the second time that day, chained and left in an unknown place. She began to harbor a great dislike for the predicament. Levy struggled to sit up, having been laid down upon a bed. With every movement though, she felt herself sink into the mattress and with her binds on she could not find a comfortable position. In her struggles her hands found the edge of the bed and pulled herself in a dragging and rolling motion towards it. If she could not get comfortable on the bed, she would settle for being comfortable sitting on the floor. Once there she tried to examine the binds that held her. They were iron handcuffs with only a few links between them, greatly restricting her movement. She tried to wriggle her wrists to see if it was possible to work her small hands out of them, but, a fair bit of chafing later, that proved to not be an option. She sighed. How was she going to get free? And what had happened to Jet and Droy? She remembered their bodies being badly beaten and how she had just run. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she cursed herself for that. How could she have just left them? She hoped that they were ok and that they could forgive her.

She was lost in her thoughts as the lock on the door began to turn. Only once the door banged open did she startle. She had situated herself on the far side of the bed so the door was hidden from her and she from the door. Biting her lip, Levy shrunk down against the mattress trying to make herself hidden as the binds would let her. If she could surprise her captor she might have a chance. Her hands were free though her wrists were not, she could still cast Solid Scripts. It was an inane plan and her only one.

As heavy footfalls began to move closer to the bed, Levy crawled closer to the end of the bed to get into a better position. Hands shaking slightly, she held still until she could hear the footsteps stop at the foot of the bed. Then, mustering her courage and magic, she leaped up as well as she could and yelled "SOLID SCRIPT IRON!" A large piece of sculpted iron flew towards her kidnapped as she began to fall back. Her ankle binds had tripped her and she angled herself to fall onto the bed to soften her landing. Gajeel had suspected that some attack was coming when he saw that the girl was not on the bed, but the sudden appearance of the large object had surprised him. He laughed as he grabbed the piece and stared down at the disheveled girl.

"Iron might not have been your best choice." Gajeel bent his head down to take a bite from the iron, hoping that the scene would terrify the girl.

Levy gasped as he began to eat the iron. Something clicked in her mind, a similarity of elemental diets, and exclaimed, "You're like Natsu!" The connection made her relax the tiniest amount.

Gajeel growled low in his throat and threw the iron behind him. He was annoyed at her reaction. Most people were shell shocked when they first saw him eat iron. Others would call him a monster, at least when they believed they were out of earshot of him. But she had not. She even looked less scared now than before. Her inquisitive hazel eyes were now watching him with curiosity rather than the usual fear he got. He felt uncomfortable under that gaze and drew himself to loom over her and growled.

"Who are you to be attacking me? Don't ya know what situation you're in?"

Levy shook slightly at his tone and imposing stature, but thinking of Natsu and Fairy Tail gave her courage. "Who are you to be kidnapping me? And what have you done to Jet and Droy?"

Gajeel was taken back and surprised by her moxy. Again. Few would try to speak to him that way. He morphed his arm into an iron beam and thrust it down to the side of the bed, grazing close to her pale arm. It connected with the stone floor with a loud pang that made Levy jump and flinch away, only to find her path was blocked by a black curtain of his hair. She looked up to see Gajeel's face close to hers.

"You should worry about yourself first right now." His voice was low, lethal, and intense. His eyes bored into hers and Levy began to feel that same all-consuming fear grow in her again. She bit her lip against that fear and stared right back, hoping to seem brave and defiant instead of what she really felt; small and scared.

"Tch, yer too stupid fer yer own good." Gajeel laughed as his hand went back to normal and he moved away from the bed. "You better get comfy, you're weak guild isn't gonna be able to save ya."

Levy tried to regain her breath as she processed what he had said. "They'll come. And they'll be stronger than you!" Gajeel left the room, throwing the bolt and leaving Levy alone. "They have to." She finished silently, letting her tears and fears rush forward and make themselves felt.

(AN: Whooo, more words :D yay. What do you think dear reader? Do you prefer the shorter chapters or longer? Review and Favorite! You are all awesome! )


	5. Levy Makes a New Plan

Chapter 5

"Levy Makes a New Plan"

Gajeel scratched his head, plodding down towards the main hall. He was more irritable than usual and other guild members that saw his face knew to avoid him. He shouldn't feel this way. He should feel so much better. Excited for the upcoming fight. Gleeful for the damage he had inflicted on that weak guild. He even should feel his blood lust sated from beating those two weak fairies. Thee weak fairies, his mind reminded him, but you beat up two and made a spectacle of them and stole the third. He scowled and threw a glare down the hall to any wandering eyes. That third was making him confused and a confused Gajeel was an irritated Gajeel.

He threw a punch into a wall and cursed himself. Why. Why. Why. Why hadn't she been afraid of him. Why was such a weakling still being defiant. Why had he brought her to Phantom Lord. He snarled at the freshly made hole in the wall as a sickeningly joyful voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"Congratulations on the successful mission Gajeel. I wish I had seen their silly little faces myself as they discovered their guild." He let out a shrilling laugh before continuing, "and I heard you went the extra mile and left them a little present to discover. Two little fairies chained to a tree! I couldn't think of a better sight myself to create for that snide guild. Though I also heard that you gave yourself a present as well. Hmmmmmmmm? A little blue fairy to keep? Buahaha! I never knew you had that hunger Gajeel. I just hope you don't mind sharing her with the rest of the guild once you've had your fill. You know how antsy they get." Gajeel stiffened at his words, their meaning not lost on him. He turned his gaze towards his guild master and forced a smirk.

"Heh, they're sure to be riled up now. I just can't wait for the fight with that pathetic guild. Gihi." Joses' grin widened in response, "but as for the girl; I'm not one for sharing." Gajeel finished a low growl. He might not have been completely certain why he had taken the girl but he did not like the ideas that Jose presented him. Master Joses' smile turned darker as he replied.

"Certainly, as befitting of a dragon to hoard his treasures." And with that. the master swished past gajeel to deeper in the guild, leaving Gajeel more irritated before and with something to think about. He Tch'd and kept pace to the guild hall. Iron in his belly would clear up his mind, he assured himself. Though a blue haired fairy kept invading his thoughts.

Levy, meanwhile, had finally calmed down enough from their last encounter to try and think of another plan to escape. The room she was in was simply furnished. A bed towards the left of the door. A table towards the middle and mounds and mounds of iron. It did not even really feel like a room to Levy and she shivered at the coldness of it all. She began to yearn for her place back at Fairy Hills. Her comfortable apartment laden with books and warmth. The thought brought a smile to her lips and gave her hope and motivation to escape.

She began by examining the binds once more. There was no visible locks she could pick, if she had even known how, and there was no crease to show where the metals had been combined. Levy sighed as she realized that the binds were iron hard and impossible for someone her size to break. She had to content herself with restricted movement for the meanwhile. Maybe next time she would try to ask that metal guy to get them off. Her mind halted at the thought. Her heart began to race as she remembered how close he had been and how hot his breath was. He was imposing and dangerous. Levy did not know why he had kidnapped her but the possible thoughts that flitted through her mind made her shiver. She had to get out. Before he came back.

She tried to move towards the door to examine the lock but her ankle cuffs made the task nigh impossible. She cursed softly as she stared down at her feet. As she stared down at the cruel irons an idea came to her. Positioning her ankles as far apart as she could she, with shaking hands, wrote out ACID in her solid script magic. No sooner had she finished the flourish on the D than the word lost it's turgidity and fell onto the irons and boots alike. It had worked! The irons melted away and she could move her feet freely. Which was great because the acid had eaten through the iron and was working through the leather of her boots. She scrambled up from the pain as acid began to meet tender skin and hopped to the bed. Clenching her teeth against the pain Levy grabbed the sheets from the bed and wrapped her hands in the cloth and gingerly yanked the boots off. With each one removed, she threw the offending leather with acid still eating through it towards the opposite wall and turned to tend to her poor feet.

She almost gagged at the smell, but after examination it looked like her feet had mostly taken surface damage. They looked bad and she worried over them. A little burnt was better than in irons. She tentatively stood, leaning on the bed for support. Her feet protested from the initial pain but Levy found that after the first few steps the pain was manageable. She sighed in relief and hope began to blossom. If she could get out of those chains, she could make it out of this guild.

(AN: Is turgidity a word? I'm not completely certain but it fits so, yeah :D also, I know it's moving pretty slow for GaLe interactions, I do have more planned for future interactions (with a lemony chapter planned for later chapters). Please let me know if there's something about my writing style that I can approve. I am a total novice at writing fanfiction ^.^ )


	6. Exploring

Chapter 6

"Exploring"

Levy gingerly stepped to the door, trying to ignore the pain from her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief once she had reached the door and ran her hands along the edge to find the locking mechanism. Levy almost laughed when she found that the lock latched inside. You would need a key to get inside but not to get out. Levy could not believe her luck. Or that shadowy man's stupidity. She grinned ear to ear as she slowly slid the lock of place and opened the door.

The door opened out to a stone hallway leading into two directions. Looking down towards her right Levy could hear the faint din caused by raucous guildies. The sound was almost familiar if it had not been for the sinister undertone Levy heard while listening to them. She gulped and turned the other way, The left yielded not much better. The hallway stopped approximately 30 feet away ending with a window and another door. Levy swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and made her decision. She shakily crept out of the room. careful to leave the door ajar in case she needed to get back in. She proceeded to the window to see if that would prove a way of escape. The noise erupted behind her, Levy flinched and froze. For a moment her heartbeat was the loudest sound in her ears and she could swear that someone could hear it. The noise in the hall receded to normal din levels and Levy found the courage to move onwards.

As she made it up to the window, she noticed that it was larger than she had thought. Levy could probably stand on the sill and her head would just barely graze the top of it. She peered out the glass and her heart sank into her stomach as she looked down. And down and down. She could not believe how high they were! Her mind began to reel at the perspective. This had to be higher than Fairy Tail's tallest point. She had to force herself to swallow against the bitter disappointment and think of a new plan.

As she turned around to make way in the other direction Levy realized that she had been discovered. Levy felt her blood run cold as she stared down at a Phantom Lord member. He was beady and all sharp angles with a high forehead and a pointed nose. In a simple shirt and cloth pants, he was nowhere near the stature of the man who had brought her here but at this point, Levy was certain that she feared this man much more than the other. His eyes were cruel as he sized her up. He began advancing on her, licking his lips in a predatory manner. Levy startled and ran to the door, hoping to make it in time. But he was closer, and his hand lashed out to grab Levy's arm. She yelped in surprise and tried to throw her weight in the opposite direction, away from his hard grasp. The man easily overpowered her though and pulled her into the room she had been running towards. Levy tried to wrestle from his grasp but the cuffs on her wrists made it difficult.

Levy felt her arms begin to shake and tried to hold her hands up. With a flick she was able to cast SOLID SCRIPT FIRE towards her attacker. Their proximity made her spell backfire though. The flames licked against her as the Phantom Lord member pulled away from the sudden heat. Still clutching Levy's arm, she felt the tug and found herself falling forward when her feet tripped over a half eaten iron word. She hit the ground hard and soon felt the heavier weight of the attacker over her as well. She wriggled against him, trying to break free, but as her feet raked against the remains of some broken iron pain shot up her legs and her vision went white for a moment. That moment was enough for the attacker to latch his hands onto her wrists to hold them prone above her head. Levy gasped from the pain her feet had introduced. The Guild member shifted his hips to cover hers, stopping any chance of her to shake him off. Levy's eyes began to clear and she met the cruel black beady gaze above her, evil and smugness gleaming in the background of his eyes.

"So, you're the little blue fairy that Gajeel brought back, eh?" He sneered in a voice that felt coated in grease. Levy felt her ears recoil at the sense and trembled underneath him. Her mind trying to fight back the terror picked up on the name. Gajeel? her mind thought in a flash of ribbon.

Her attacker leered down at her. "I'm certain Gajeel wouldn't mind me having a taste first. She does look mighty tasty."

Levy grew more terrified, feeling tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes. She struggled against him but his weight was too much for her to throw off. She clenched her eyes against the tears that were now threatening to flow out and against the terrible scene she was in.

In the next moment, he was gone.

The weight pressing down on her was gone. Her hands were free and she could sit up. Her eyes fluttered open to see complete shadow. her attacker was lying crumpled by the far wall, blood seeping down from his hairline. Levy had not even heard him hit.

"Oy! who said you were allowed in here!"

Levy shivered at that voice. Gajeel stepped around her and hoisted the attacker by the scruff of his neck and forcibly threw him out of the room.

"And who said you could touch my shrimp!" Gajeel's voice reverberated with power and threat. Levy felt her cheeks grow hot at the derogatory nickname and the possessive way in which he said it. Gajeel growled and slammed the door shut, throwing the lock in place before turning around to deal with Levy. She was still panting from the pain arching from her feet and shaking with excess adrenaline from before. But as she stared up at the shadowy man, Gajeel, she did not feel quite as scared.

(A little earlier)

Gajeel had just been eating assorted iron pieces in the guild hall. Other members were jostling around, boasting about the destruction of the Fairy Tail guild. As if they had anything to do with it, Gajeel scoffed at their raucous behavior. He munched down on iron, working his frustrations through those metal pieces.

He was reaching for a handful more of bolts when it hit him, or more so his nose. It smelled like her. The air smelled like her, but burnt. His nose itched against the sensation and he growled low as he tried to puzzle it out. She could not have left his room, she could not have dumb enough to wander around a dark guild alone. And why burnt. Gajeel was deep in his own musings to not notice the incredibly brave or stupid guildie saunter up to him.

"Heh! I bet the looks on their faces was incredible when they saw their precious guild torn to shred, huh. Gajeel?" He slapped Gajeel lightly on the shoulder.

Gajeel's arm shot out as a metal pole and slammed the guy's face into the opposite wall. The guild erupted into laughter and tables and cups went flying in the ensuing excitement.

"Don't touch me, scum." Gajeel threatened. He stood up from his table and started to head back towards his room, following Levy's scent. It had only grown stronger as he had sat there. "That shrimp's gonna get herself into trouble." He thought darkly as he was rounding the last corner to his room. His door was open and he now could pick out the separate smell of another male. His blood began to boil as he raced towards his open door. The scene inside made him freeze for half a second.

Levy pinned to the ground, straddled by one of the weaklings of the guild, her feet free from the binds but covered in burns. Her eyes closed tight and her cuffed wrists above her head. The guildie looking down at her with a sick look in his eyes. So intent on his prey that he had not even realized that Gajeel was in the doorway, fuming. His arm did not need the next half second to collide with the man's head. He went sprawling and hit the opposite wall with a solid smack. The wimp crumbled then and there, defeated by one hit. Gajeel roared at the weaker guildie before tossing him out. His mind so consumed by red that he would not even remember what he had yelled. As his mind slowly cleared and Gajeel began to be able to see clearly, he slammed the door shut and threw the lock into place. He then turned to deal with the stupidest fairy on the planet.

Her look shocked him. Tear streaked cheeks that burnt red and shaking hands contrasted spectacularly with what her eyes showed. She was not scared. Not now. Not sitting up on the floor in front of the towering Gajeel. Her eyes were not fearful. They were filled with something else, something Gajeel had a hard time naming and found seriously uncomfortable. He swallowed against those doubts. Those were for weaker people, not Iron Dragon Slayers, not Gajeel. He looked down hard at the girl.

"Just what were ya doing, eh?" The words came out louder than he had expected and saw the petite figure flinch in response. She struggled to her feet, careful to not place too much weight on either foot. "You were locked in here for your own protection! And what bloody happened to your feet! You nearly scorched them off with the chains! You coulda just asked. Geeze, you have got to be the stupidest fairy in Fiore." Levy bristled at the insult. She looked up sharply at him.

"I was trying to escape! You can't hold me here kidnapped!"

"Oh? You were doing a fine job of it when I came in. Gihi." He laughed sarcastically. Levy's face grew warm and she was searching for a retort when she felt the ground tremor below followed by a large crashing sound.

Gajeel scowled. This was the fight he was waiting for and right now he wished it would be delayed just a little bit. He looked back at the girl and noticed the blossoming hope in her eyes as she came to the same conclusion he had. He growled low.

"Stay in this room, got it? No more wondering off until I get back." He threaded his voice with all the venom and threat he could muster but it could not quench the hope flooding Levy's eyes now. He cursed under his breath and turned to head to the door. As he placed his hand on the handle he heard a small voice call out.

"Thanks, Gajeel. For saving me. You know, my name's Levy. By the way."

Gajeel forced his face to a hard set, resisting his facial muscles pulling upward. He threw the door closed behind him and pulled a large piece of stone in front of it. That should hold her, he thought. As he walked farther away his acute hearing picked up the sounds of the girl trying to push and bang against the door and he smiled to himself. "Gihi, good luck with that, Levy."

(AN: d'aww, they got interrupted :3 oops. Also, trying to write longer chapters now o.o this was originally going to be two separate chapters but wanted to see how they felt combined. Is it too much? Or still not quite long enough? I love the reviews and follows I've been getting :D you are all awesome 3 and let me know what I can do to write better :D )


End file.
